metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
MP5
The MP5 (from German: Maschinenpistole 5, "machine pistol model 5") is a 9mm submachine gun developed by Heckler & Koch in 1966. The firearm has a number of different variants, including the MP5K and the SD series. Overview During 1964, Heckler & Koch started developing the MP5 lines after the success of the G3 automatic rifle, of which it was only one of four lines that acted as offshoots to the G3. In 1966, the MP5 line was adopted by the German Federal Police, the border guard, and the army special forces. The primary version of the MP5 family is the MP5A2, which is a lightweight, air-cooled, selective fire delayed blowback operated 9×19mm Parabellum weapon with a roller-delayed bolt. It fires from a closed bolt (bolt forward) position and had a fixed stock made of a synthetic polymer. In 1974, H&K initiated design work on a sound-suppressed variant of the MP5, designated the MP5SD (SD—Schalldämpfer German for "sound suppressor"). The MP5SD2 is the second SD series variant, and features a built-in suppressor, a fixed stock, and an air-cooling carbined barrel, allowing for a high rate of fire. The weapon uses 9 x 19mm rounds in a 30-round box magazine. Usage During the events of the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières procured design specs for the MP5A2. They eventually modified it to include a suppressor, and eventually procured design specs for one of its successor models, the MP5SD2. The MP5SD2 was one of the standard submachine guns of the U.S. Army special forces group FOXHOUND, during the 1990s. In 2014, gun launderer Drebin 893, sold the MP5SD2 from his store. Behind the scenes ''Snake's Revenge'' An MP5 appears in Snake's Revenge, the non-canon Nintendo Entertainment System sequel to Metal Gear, although it is only identified in the instruction manual. During Operation 747, Lt. Solid Snake, while investigating an enemy warehouse for any sign of Metal Gear's development, uncovers an MP5 and procures it for his own use. ''Metal Gear Solid: Integral'' The MP5SD appears in Metal Gear Solid: Integral as the player's starting weapon on the Very Easy difficulty setting. It is functionally identical to the FAMAS rifle, but with unlimited ammunition and a suppressor for silent shooting. Because of this, the FAMAS never appears in Very Easy mode, since the MP5SD takes its place in Snake's inventory. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' The MP5SD2 appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, which can be purchased from Drebin 893 for 15,000 Drebin Points during Act 4. It is depicted as one of the weakest weapon in-game, the other being the Race Gun. It takes at least 3-4 torso shots to take out a regular soldier on Liquid Easy difficulty, whereas other weapons would take 1 except for the Race Gun. But it is highly accurate, so head shots should be taken whenever possible. It has no attachments in-game. It's a very stealthy weapon, ideal for silent takedowns if the player is low on Drebin Points and good at head-shots. It seems that this is the same model of MP5SD used in Integral. With very low recoil and quick rate of fire, it could be used in CQB with much success. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' The specifications for the MP5A2 are available in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, after finding the specification paper in Extra Ops 57. After developing the weapon to Rank 4 and completing Extra Ops 37 with an S-Rank, the MP5SD2 can then be manufactured, which features an in-built suppressor that does not wear out. It is light enough to be used with a shield makes this an ideal weapon for those who favor silent lethal combat at short and medium ranges. Category:MGS weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:MGSPW weapons Category:Snake's Revenge weapons Category:Submachine guns